For Your Eyes Only
by MystiKoorime
Summary: It's their last night on Hanging Neck Island and Botan has a question for her fire-demon.


Day 4 of the HB Week

Prompt: Eyes

Title and story loosely inspired by TTS - Eyes. Thank goodness for shuffle / old songs randomly playing and giving me inspiration.

* * *

Botan hummed to herself as she drew invisible patterns over the cotton bedsheets with her index finger. It was their final night on Hanging Neck Island and the long-awaited end of the Dark Tournament. Although the victory party was in full swing a few floors below, the ferry-girl was right where she wanted to be.

She could see the crescent moon rising through the open window, brilliant and shining in the backdrop of the indigo sky. The stars twinkled faintly in the distance, not a single cloud in sight. It was a calm and peaceful sight, so contrary to the tumultuous atmosphere of the past few days.

The tournament and all of its horrors was something she would rather not relive. Watching helplessly as her friends risked their lives in every battle, losing Genkai and almost perishing in a fiery explosion at the end of the final round was not exactly her idea of a good time. But it was all over now. Everyone was safe. And someway, _somehow_, they had all come out stronger and more assured of themselves. It was a miracle that they were still living and breathing and she wanted to make the most of her night with the one she held dearest in her heart.

As if on cue, Hiei exited the bathroom, smelling of the hotel soap and his own earthy scent. His bandana was gone and the bandages he kept secured around the dragon were absent as well. Dressed in his signature black pants and blue sleeveless shirt, he was a sight for sore eyes. She patted the empty space beside her and he joined her wordlessly.

"How are you feeling?"

He'd allowed her to heal him earlier, but it wasn't nearly long enough of a session for her to tend to all of his injuries.

"I'm fine. You needn't worry."

"I suppose the time for that has passed," she reasoned with light smile. "It's a wonder we managed to make it this far, considering how the odds were stacked against us."

Hiei's gaze turned contemplative for a brief moment as he nodded.

"The tournament was a pain from the beginning, but it wasn't a complete waste of time," he acknowledged, glancing down at the new tattoo etched onto his arm.

"Yes... that dragon technique sure is a doozy," she replied, tracing the dark flames on his skin. "I almost thought it would swallow us all up!"

His lips slanted, just slightly so, as he lifted his red eyes to meet hers.

"Even if I didn't have full control over the dragon, I wouldn't let that happen."

"I know," she agreed softly. "You always manage to find a way in the end."

Botan thought back to the fight and the terror she felt when the dragon swallowed him whole. For those few pulse pounding seconds, she thought she had lost him forever. Her hand rested over his chest, feeling the slow cadence of his demon heartbeat. He was here, she reminded herself. He was _alive_. The emotion welled up uncontrollably and filled her heart with more joy than she could contain.

"There's no need for tears, ferry-girl," Hiei admonished lowly, brushing away a stray tear with a tenderness that always surprised her. "It's over."

"I'm just so relieved..." she voiced, burying her face in his chest. "I don't know what I would've done if you..."

She broke off into a sob and he stiffened. It wasn't exactly a secret that Hiei didn't fare well with crying women - doubly so when it was her. She tried to avoid crying, especially in front of others, but she couldn't help it tonight. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her securely against his unyielding form. The tears flowed until her emotions died down and Hiei stayed by her side through it all, despite how tense and uncomfortable it clearly made him. Wiping away the last of her tears, she fixed a smile on her face and she pulled away.

"Sorry," she began. "I didn't mean to-"

He shook his head, dismissing her apology.

"It's fine."

Botan's smile widened as she laced her hands around his neck and played with his hair.

"How does it feel to be the master of the jagan, wielder of the dragon and victor of the Dark Tournament?"

He held her gaze, expression neutral save for the glint housed in his angular eyes.

"I'm so happy I could cry, ferry-girl," he answered flatly.

Despite the look of offense that crossed her expression, laughter tumbled unbidden from her lips. He was such a menace. She didn't know why she bothered with him sometimes.

"I'm serious, Hiei!"

"The sooner we get off this island, the better."

"I'm with you there," she admitted. "But... you know... we can still make this last night worthwhile."

He raised a dark brow at her sudden change in demeanor.

"What are you getting at?"

"We may not be joining the festivities, but I think we can find a way to celebrate all on our own."

"Botan-"

She made the first move, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Whatever protests or reservations he had died on his tongue as it brushed against hers. Still high off of the adrenaline of mastering the dragon and the subsequent victory that came with it, he took charge. A rough hand came to cup the side of her face and she gave into the exchange, following his pace. Botan could almost feel the difference in him now that he had tamed the dragon. The power pouring off of him, the change in his aura, it was intoxicating. Her fingertips traced over the dragon tattoo, and began to travel lower and lower. He pulled away from the kiss, a hazy desire darkening his crimson eyes as he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"You were the one who said you wanted to wait. I don't think this constitutes as taking things slow."

"It's okay. I'm ready."

Hiei remained unconvinced.

"You're not just saying that because it's what I want to hear are you?" he tested.

"No."

"You're sure," he probed, releasing her hand as he eyed her.

"Yes, I'm one-hundred percent positive!" she insisted, placing both hands on his chest. "But if you don't want to..."

"I never said that, woman."

And then he had descended upon her, flattening her against the bed and cutting her giggle off with a kiss. Having Hiei in her arms again was wonderful and euphoric and overwhelming all at once - and this was only the start. She was carding her hands through his hair, lost in the sensation of his eager mouth against her own when a disturbing thought occurred to her.

"Hiei wait."

His lips stilled immediately and he pulled away, almost as if he was expecting it. Hands placed on either side of her head, he hovered over her with a questioning frown.

"The jagan eye," she began hesitantly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as she avoided his gaze. "It... it doesn't have a mind of its own, does it?"

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly - she didn't know whether it was born of confusion, skepticism, irritation or a mixture of all three - but then the harsh lines of his expression evened out.

"Why would it?" he asked finally.

"Kuwabara said something about it before..." she trailed off in uncertainty.

The mere mention of the psychic was enough to sour Hiei's mood.

"You shouldn't listen to the oaf," he berated.

Botan pouted.

"But you also said something similar," she pointed out. "During your match against Zeru."

Hiei lips quirked upwards at the thought of that first battle, no doubt replaying it in his mind. It seemed like an eternity ago for Botan, when in reality, it was only a few days prior.

"Hiei..." she said, bringing him back to the present.

"What?"

"You're not answering me."

"What I said was for the sole purpose of intimidating that overconfident and pretentious fool," he explained. "The jagan eye has no will or mind."

"You're certain?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She expected him to continue where they left off, but he remained exactly as he was, staring down at her with a conflicted look in his eyes.

"The jagan is a part of me," he stated. "If it makes you wary, then perhaps we shouldn't-"

Botan silenced him with a soft and slow kiss, the contact much less urgent than before.

"It's nothing like that," she reassured. "I love everything about you, Hiei. Three eyes and all."

"Then why-"

Botan's lips curved upwards, her expression a mixture of sultry and playful.

"I had to be sure the jagan eye wasn't sentient because what comes next is for your eyes only," she revealed.

Shock ran briefly through his features but it was gone as quickly as it came, overtaken by a desire that colored his crimson eyes and a smirk that revealed his canines.

"Then do your worst, ferry-girl."

She giggled, pulling him down by the scruff of his shirt. Then his lips were on hers and nothing else mattered.

* * *

I just love the idea of HB being secretly together during the Dark Tournament. :)

Thanks for reading - hope you all enjoyed. Drop a review if you can~


End file.
